


Mounties

by notebookthief



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, can be read as a stand-alone btw!!, i do reccomend reading the first one tho just to get a better feel of the apartment, this si so goddamn g a y im dying, title taken from a band bc of their song tokyo summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notebookthief/pseuds/notebookthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi spends his summer locked in his apartment with Kuroo, curled in their own hazy world. Sequel to Roman Numerals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mounties

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Roman Numerals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415491) by [notebookthief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notebookthief/pseuds/notebookthief). 



> heyo, thanks for reading! when i originally wrote roman numerals i intended for the last part the be a lot longer, but i couldnt really think of how to do it because i just wanted to write so much for that vibe. so it ended up being a not very good ending. So i wrote this to make up for it! the title is taken from the band Mounties, which is a canadian indie band. they have a song called "tokyo summer" which is kinda the vibe i was going for so. listen to them. theyre good.

i. drunk in love

Kuroo’s breath is too hot and damp against his ear, but his laughter is pure as it rings in Daichi’s fogged brain. He doesn’t know why what he said was funny - he doesn’t even really remember what he said, in all honesty. He knows he likes Kuroo’s laughter - he must have said that out loud, he thinks, because now Kuroo is crooning something into his neck and Bokuto is doubled over. 

He reaches for the bottle of flavoured vodka for another swig, but when he tries it’s empty. He stares at the bottle with disappointment, not unlike how he did when Kuroo and Bokuto burst into his apartment with it yelling about finals being over, already buzzed. The synthetic citrus flavour had bothered him on his first small drink, but now he’s too hazy to really think about tedious things like flavours. 

Then he catches sight of Kuroo’s lopsided grin and suddenly all he can think about is flavour - specifically, the taste of Kuroo’s mouth. Bokuto hoots at them, making Daichi a little more flushed than he already was from the drink, and Kuroo throws his body to his right so that it’s now leaning against Bokuto. They both laugh. Daichi thinks he can feel himself smiling, but he isn’t sure. 

He loses a little time. The sun’s position hasn’t moved when he stirs, but Kuroo and Bokuto are play-wrestling now. He finds himself laughing at their tousled hair, even worse than normal. They look at him and start laughing too - he’s sure they don’t know what about, but it’s fun, it’s good, they don’t question it. He loses time. 

Pounding at the door wakes him. This time, the glow of sunset is washing his apartment warm orange and pink. He stumbles to get up, trips over his feet getting to the door, fumbles with the lock; eventually it’s open, and he blinks drowsily at Akaashi. 

“I apologize for waking you,” he says politely, if a bit annoyed. “Is Bokuto-san with you?” 

He nods and yawns big, not bothering to cover his mouth. Sobriety hasn’t quite kicked in yet, but he can feel the beginnings of a headache, so it’s not far off. He shuffles aside so that Akaashi can walk past. 

“Bokuto-san,” he says, bending down to shake the man. Daichi realizes the other two have passed out on his floor, just as he himself had. Bokuto appears to be drooling. 

“Ngh,” is his eloquent reply, squinting his eyes open. “Fuck, what the hell.” 

“You texted me to come over,” Akaashi says, with more patience than Daichi thinks he ever could. He flops on the couch. “I assumed there was either a bad idea you wanted me to clean up or join.” 

Bokuto grumbles a bit, shoving himself up onto his elbows with a seemingly considerable amount of effort. “I did?” 

“Yes,” Akaashi says; this time, there is a hint of exasperation in his voice. “And now I’m taking you home so that Sawamura-san can properly rest.” 

Daichi hums his thanks on instinct. Right now he doesn’t mind Bokuto’s presence, but he knows that he will when the headache has built a proper nest in his head. 

Bokuto whines the entire time Akaashi coaxes him off the floor, waking Kuroo with his racket, but he doesn’t appear to need help walking. Daichi sees Akaashi silently send a thank you to his ceiling and can’t help the laughter that bubbles in his throat, coming out low and gruff. 

Kuroo drags himself up onto the couch to collapse beside Daichi, having apparently decided to seek more comfortable accomodations. “Gonna kick me out too?” he mumbles. 

“Didn’t kick Bokuto out,” Daichi sighs back, letting his eyes fall shut. “Just didn’t protest.” 

“Fair enough,” Kuroo replies sleepily, and Daichi chuckles again. “God, I don’t want to have to walk anywhere.” 

Daichi lets out a sigh of relaxation. “Stay the night. Just don’t complain about breakfast.” 

Kuroo snuggles in closer to him. “You’re a genius, Sawamura.” 

When he plants a sloppy, drunken kiss on half of his mouth, Daichi can’t even bring himself to care despite having his crush rewarded so simply - he just smiles to himself, and uses Kuroo’s shoulder as a pillow as he drifts back to sleep.  


Extra:  


“Sawamura, I think my stomach is dying,” Kuroo whines from the couch. Daichi can’t help the darkening of his ears when Kuroo speaks, reminding him of the night’s previous events, but he doesn’t let it stop him from lecturing him. 

“I told you not to complain!” he barks from over the stove. His own voice is worsening his hangover, and Kuroo’s isn’t helping. 

“I never actually agreed though,” Kuroo points out. Daichi nearly throws his spatula at him.  


ii. you are my home  


Kuroo won’t stop talking about his apartment’s “character”. 

Daichi isn’t entirely sure why he’s so into pointing out what he considers faults and turning them into supposedly good things. He’ll make up stories about dents in the doors and scratches on the walls (including a particularly vivid description about the ones above where Daichi keeps his futon), he’ll talk about how much he loves the uneven paint job and the scratchy floorboards. Daichi wonders if he’s trying to subtly push him towards fixing up the apartment (which he would if he could afford it), but Kuroo just talks about it as if he lives in a fancy hotel. 

After a particularly ridiculous story about the backsplash in Daichi’s kitchen (which is, admittedly, one of the better features of the apartment), he finally questions him. 

“What’s with you and talking up my apartment?” Daichi asks from his position sprawled on the loveseat. Kuroo makes his way towards him with a bowl of sugary cereal in hand, plopping down on the floor at the foot of it. He hums through a mouthful of food. 

“It’s fun,” he says after he’s swallowed, shrugging. “Kinda makes you feel like you’re living large, right? It’s better than a dorm, anyway.” He taps his finger against his spoon for a moment. “Wouldn’t you rather live in an apartment with a story rather than just a place you tolerate for sleeping?” 

Daichi glances at him, then towards the backsplash Kuroo had been talking about. “I never really thought about it,” he answers truthfully. Kuroo shrugs again. 

“It just sorta makes it feel more like home,” Kuroo says before shoving another spoonful of cereal in his mouth. 

Daichi keeps staring at the backsplash thoughtfully. “I guess you’re right,” he agrees slowly. Kuroo tilts his head back and grins at him. 

“I know,” he says cheekily before kissing Daichi’s calf. His ears turn red despite himself and he fights not to kick Kuroo in the head on accident.  


iii. sweat it out  


It’s too hot for the way Kuroo drags his lips down Daichi’s chest, but he can’t bring himself to protest. He’s fairly sure he’s about to melt into the futon he’s lying on, but his mind tells him it’d be a good way to go (in a voice that sounds suspiciously like his boyfriend’s). 

Kuroo’s eyes are lidded from a mixture of post-catnap sleep and lust; he stares at Daichi through his short lashes as he makes his way down the other’s body, going slow not to tease, but to savour. Daichi cards a hand through his thick hair, appreciating the softness against his calloused fingers. Kuroo’s eyes close briefly in appreciation, and he tongues at Daichi’s bellybutton. 

That’s not so sexy, and Daichi bursts into muffled giggles. Kuroo’s grin is lazy and soft as he stares up. Then he blows a raspberry onto Daichi’s belly, starting another laughing fit, which Kuroo is eager to reach up and kiss away. 

Daichi’s hands skid up under Kuroo’s loose tank top, running over his back as Kuroo kisses him leisurely. Daichi lets his hands stay there for a moment, rubbing his thumbs over Kuroo’s skin, prompting him to sigh into Daichi’s mouth. Then he pulls the shirt over his head and they’re both left in boxers - they were never wearing pants to begin with. 

Kuroo’s skin is just as sweaty as Daichi’s, and the slide of their chests against each other should be disgusting, but Daichi can only find it alluring. His next breath comes out in a puff against Kuroo’s mouth and he swallows it, pressing his lips against Daichi’s again. His hands follow the trail his lips had left; despite their warmth, Daichi shivers under them. Kuroo smiles into his mouth. 

Daichi’s hands skid from his back to his hips, rubbing his thumbs into the hollows there. Kuroo gasps a little, playfully; the way Daichi nips at his lips in reply is the same. 

“Getting feisty, are we?” Kuroo breathes. Daichi can’t really bring himself to glare, so he pinches his thigh. Kuroo just laughs. 

He stills his hands on Daichi’s abdomen and pushes himself up. Daichi nearly questions him, but then Kuroo is grinding down and all he can do is arch his back and hitch his breath. 

Kuroo very nearly glows on top of him from the afternoon sun, his tanned skin shining with sweat. Daichi has the inexplicable urge to taste, and the next time Kuroo grinds down he does, licking a small stripe on his chest. Kuroo gasps again, but this one is not playful. When he looks down at Daichi, eyes clouded, he takes it as his opportunity to kiss Kuroo again, rolling his hips upwards as he does. Kuroo makes a noise halfway between a whimper and a moan. 

He pushes Daichi back down onto the futon after a minute and continues rubbing them together. Daichi bites his lip to hold back the small noises that want to slip from him. Kuroo thumbs at his mouth. 

“Don’t,” he says quietly. Daichi lets go of his lip and lets himself pant heavily. 

Eventually Kuroo wiggles them both out of their boxers, albeit awkwardly. Daichi chuckles a little at his fumbling, but the moment Kuroo takes his cock in hand he chokes it off. The sweat and precum make just enough lubrication that the slide of his hand is smooth. When Daichi reciprocates his action, it’s the same, and Kuroo groans over him. 

Daichi leans up and Kuroo leans down until they’re panting into each other’s mouths, lips barely touching as they work each other. Daichi core muscles are trembling, both from the effort and pleasure. He runs one hand through Kuroo’s hair and grabs it for leverage, using the other to stroke him. Kuroo’s eyes fall shut and the action, but Daichi fights to keep his open and watch. 

Kuroo comes first, gasping into Daichi’s mouth loudly as his hips stutter against his hand. His own hand slackens against Daichi’s cock until he moves against him a little desperately, when he’s coming down from the high. Kuroo finishes him with a few quick, strong strokes. Daichi groans low in his throat. 

They collapse onto the futon, Kuroo rolling off of him and onto his side. He throws one arm over Daichi’s chest and, for a while, they simply lie and catch their breath. 

Kuroo nuzzles into his neck once their sweat starts to cool, pecking it. “Love you,” he murmurs into his skin. 

Daichi doesn’t blush, mostly because the heat in his cheeks hasn’t faded. He kisses the top of Kuroo’s head, but doesn’t say anything in return. Kuroo knows what he means, even if he can’t say it yet. 

_I love you, too._  


iv. it’s a date  


“We’ve never been on a proper date before, you know,” Kuroo mentions one afternoon. They’re lying on Daichi’s floor with barely enough clothes to be presentable, trying to chase off the mid-summer heat. Daichi tilts his head back until he can see Kuroo, nearly bumping their foreheads together. 

“Really?” he asks, furrowing his eyebrows. Kuroo nods solemnly, so Daichi thinks it over for a moment. “Huh.” 

“I always thought I’d need to wine and dine you before sex since you seem so vanilla,” Kuroo purrs. Daichi throws a hand over his shoulder to walk him, but fails when Kuroo grabs it and kisses the back of it, so he settles for a huff and an upside-down glare. When Kuroo releases his hand, he lets it flop instead of pulling it back into himself. “Seriously though,” Kuroo says, “I’m honestly baffled that you haven’t insisted on dates and the meeting of the parents and introductions and all that.” 

Daichi’s face is gaining some colour from embarrassment, though he desperately tries to fight it off. “How would you meet my parents,” he grumbles. “We’re in Tokyo.” 

“There are these things called trains, Sawamura, I’m sure you’ve heard of them by now.” 

Daichi grumbles a little more under his breath before giving a proper reply. “I don’t know. It just feels… natural, I guess? It’s an easy flow to get caught up in. Please tell me I don’t sound as dumb as I think I do.” 

“You absolutely do,” Kuroo assures him, rolling onto his stomach, “but lucky for you I am a gross, cheesy romantic at heart.” 

“Oh joy.” 

“And I’m taking you out to dinner tonight,” he says simply before giving Daichi and awkward peck on the lips. Daichi raises an eyebrow at him. 

“You are?” 

Kuroo nods, holding a hand over his heart. “I am. And I’ll even wear real, clean clothes, aren’t you excited?” 

Daichi rolls his eyes. “You were wearing real, clean clothes when you came over.” 

“Yeah, like two days ago,” Kuroo snorts. “Anyway, I have to go primp for our first date. Our first date, Sawamura, can you believe it?” 

“I’m still reeling from the shock that I fell for you,” Daichi says with no bite. Kuroo laughs. 

“Lucky me. And lucky you, once you realize it, after our date. You’ll see how absolutely gentlemanly I can be.” He gives Daichi one more peck before rolling to his feet. He makes his way through the small apartment to pick up his shed clothes and tug them on. “I’ll call you when I have a place nailed down!” he calls on his way out. Daichi waves without looking. 

Kuroo picks him up at six sharp (in _real, clean clothes_ he points out) and proceeds to guide him through the best first date he has ever had.  


v. kitten collector  


“No.” 

Daichi knows the moment Kuroo steps through the door what he’s going to say. The mewling kitten in his arms speaks enough. 

“Sawamura-” 

“I’m not taking in a cat,” he says firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. The cat whines in Kuroo’s arms. His eyebrow twitches. 

Kuroo toes off his shoes carefully. “I can’t take care of it,” he says slowly. “You can’t keep pets in a dorm. And we both know Bokuto can’t manage a pet.” 

All of this is true, unfortunately for Daichi. His scariest smile settles on his face on instinct. “Kuroo, there’s this thing called a pound.” 

Kuroo’s face makes it seems like the kitten’s whimpers are coming from him. “I can’t take it there!” he says. “Also, your captain face won’t work on me, I was a captain too.” 

Daichi’s expression changes from frightening to exasperated. “What am I gonna do with a cat?” he says after a moment, throwing his hand out to gesture at it. “I’m not even a cat person!” 

“You like me,” Kuroo points out. Daichi glares, settling his back into the crossed position over his chest angrily. 

“That’s really not helping your cause.” 

“I realized that once I said it.” 

There’s another beat of silence before Kuroo shifts the cat in his arms. “It could be good for you,” he says hesitantly. “To take care of something. It’d give you something to do. And it’d be nice to have some affection for when I’m not around? During school.” 

Daichi finally takes a look at the kitten. It’s body is black, with white legs and ears and tail. It stares at him with gold-yellow eyes; they match the pleading gaze of Kuroo. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“You have to buy all the necessities,” he tells Kuroo firmly, who nods. “If it destroys or stains any of my stuff, it’s out. You have to take care of it the most.” 

“I’m here enough anyway,” Kuroo says gleefully. The cat gives a tiny roar.  


vi. tickle me pink  


“Kuroo.” 

His boyfriend grunts unintelligibly from his position face down against Daichi’s stomach. He holds back laughter at the vibration. 

“Kuroo, get off me, it’s hot.” 

“Mmph.” 

“T-Tetsurou.” 

Kuroo jolts a little from his first name, lifting his head to look at him. There’s a slight blush on both their cheeks. Despite his embarrassment, Daichi hopes it’s enough to get him off. 

Kuroo flops back down. “Nope.” 

Daichi huffs. His neck is starting to ache from how he has to look down his body. He’s just about to roll out from under Kuroo when - 

Socks pads onto his chest lightly, curious as to what’s going on. Daichi groans and lets his head fall back. 

“Please get the cat off me.” 

Kuroo laughs into his stomach. “She loves you.” It comes out mumbled. 

“I’d love her back if she wasn’t digging her claws into my shirt,” he retorts, wincing. Kuroo snickers. 

“All right, all right, I’ll be your prince in shining armor,” he declare dramatically, hoisting himself up on his hands. His knees slide up so he can rest on his legs, and he picks up Socks, her claws providing a little resistance. Once she’s settled in his arms, he coos at her. 

“Thanks,” Daichi says, staring at the two affectionately. Kuroo sets down Socks after a moment. 

“I’m just too kind for my own good,” he sighs back. Without thinking, Daichi reaches out. 

Kuroo’s sides are his most ticklish spots, and the moment Daichi touches them he jerks away. Daichi grins mischievously at him and lunges upwards for a better reach. Kuroo skids backwards, but he’s quick to lock him in place, sitting on his thighs to trap him. Daichi runs his fingers down his sides again, lightly, and Kuroo half-keens half-laughs. 

“Sawa-” he chokes out. “Daichi, oh my god, _stop_.” 

Daichi’s ears darken, but he doesn’t let up. Kuroo wiggles under him, flopping his back onto the ground. His stomach heaves. 

“This is my revenge for earlier,” Daichi says breathlessly, trying to sound calm. Kuroo slaps a hand over his mouth to smother his laughter. 

“Dai, I’m dying, st-st-op, jesus,” he wheezes. “ _Dai_ , Dai, pl- ease!” 

Daichi continues for another minute before relenting, moving off of Kuroo. When his boyfriend tries to avenge himself, he is only met with a cold smile. 

“You’re not ticklish,” Kuroo says with horror. Daichi shakes his head. 

“I lost all ticklishness once Tanaka and Nishinoya started practically attacking me,” he says. There is a hint of glee in his voice, but he tries to smother it. Kuroo whines. 

“You’re terrible.” 

“You’re the one who wouldn’t move, I was overheating.” 

“All right,” Kuroo relents, “I’m the terrible one. But you love me anyways.” 

Daichi’s breath stutters as he goes red. He hides his face in Kuroo’s chest. 

“Yeah,” he says quietly. “I do love you.”


End file.
